Flames of War
by Nova Strike
Summary: The Hunters have added Repliforce to their ranks after a 3rd Maverick War! Will Repliforce serve it's porpuse? Chapter 4, after a few... MONTHS.. of wait.. Is finally here! Go see!
1. Default Chapter

Flames of War  
By: Nova Strike and Trigger Xero  
Chapter 1  
  
Months had passed since the end of the third war; and already Dr Cain finished a project to prevent further outbreaks. Nova Strike, part of the leader-less 18th, looked at a fellow Hunter.  
"So, Trig, whaddya think the ol' fart invented this time?" She inquired of her friend.  
"Knowing Cain? Probably a vending machine for Jack Daniels."  
Nova grinned at Trigger Xero. Despite the different Units, they got along well.  
"Sweet, now I can cut down on Sake." She nodded her head. "Ol No. 7'll save us all!"  
The room went silent as Cain stepped into veiw. Trigger pulled off his cap once he saw Cain. The old fart was always bitching at him to stop wearing it and wear some proper headgear. Like hell was he gonna loose his cap. Cain nodded approvingly at Trigger then continued.  
"Today I present to you the greatest force to Mankind!" Most of the room went 'oooooh!' in unison as the curtain rolled up, reveiling a massive gold Reploid. Not only did they likely get more gold than Fort Knox on him, he had to be 3 stories tall.  
"I expect you all to behave as normal around these soldiers.. General?" Cain stepped aside to let the Reploid speak. Trigger blinked rapidly.   
"Whoa..!" He whispered to Nova, "Where'd Cain get all the gold, the fillings in his teeth?" Nova shrugged.  
"No farging clue! Maybe it's paint." Nova shrugged. "What I wanna know is... WHY DID THEY MAKE HIM SO MUSCLEY? He is just... SO uncute."  
Trigger raised an eyebrow at his friend and smirked.   
"You probably said that about Sigma when he was still around here, didn't you?" He then ducked to avoid any incoming attacks from that.  
"Sigma's not even uncute. He's got a butt for a head." Nova shrugged. "Let's check out the rookie Soldier boys later. I smell a good torture session coming on." Nova cackled.  
"Who's the target this time, eh?" Trigger smirked. Usually, Torture meant popping a certain Blondie's Ego.  
"The rookies. We need to explain to them that the hamburgers are 50% rat." Nova said, getting up. Trigger shook his head, but followed Nova anyways. After all, he wasn't gonna miss out on any of the fun. Nova entered the lounge and immediately noticed two things. Rookies everywhere, and they were all trying to get veterans to pay attention to their questions. Once Cain was out of sight, Trigger immediately pulled his hat back on and muttered about Cain taking the board out of his rear and smacking himself with it. 'I just hope Cain'll stop bitching about what I wear. It's not as bad as he thinks,' Trigger thought to himself. Nova sweatdropped.  
"Oh dear Lord..." Nova whined. "Too many bishounen." Trigger blinked. "What are you talking about, Nova?"   
He then looked toward where she was looking.  
"The gold guy was uncute, but the minion rookies aren't bad. Even if they all look alike." Nova grinned. "I could grow fond of this." Trigger facepalmed.  
"Typical, Nova... Just typical." He looked around at the rookies. "This could grow confusing." He boggled at the sheer amount that were there.  
"Well, atleast we know these aren't Made in America or Japan. I don't think that gold guy could command ALL of these guys solo...." Nova shrugged. "Names'll be fun. Oi."  
"Oh yeah... Just think. The big guy's named General, the'll probably name the next guy 'Major' or 'Captain'"  
Nova grinned.  
"Liutenant! THERE'S the next guy!" Nova cracked up laughing, completely oblivious to the looming shadow behind them both.  
"Actually..." Said a voice from behind Trigger, "They named the second in command, 'Colonel'." Trigger raised his eyebrow again and turned slowly to come face to chest with a large, primarily white Reploid. Nova turned as well and shrugged.  
"Your a rookie, we're vets. Nyah." She said. "Not to mention there's the issue of Rookie Initiation, you know." Nova winked at Trigger.  
"Rookie.. Initiation?" Asked the brunette next to the white Reploid. She blinked. "What's that?"  
Nova tried to refrain from a devious snicker as she looked at Trigger.  
"Ought we show them?"  
"I see no reason why not to, Nova." Trigger smirked and motioned for her to begin. Nova nodded, smirking as she crossed her arms.  
"Well, you see, as Rookies.... You need to go into Cain's room and raid his Liquer Safe." Nova said, calm. "You won't get in trouble of course."  
The large white reploid blinked at Nova.   
"And why would we want to do this, anyway?" He blinked, a bit confused by what he was being told to do.  
"Cain's a pervert whilst drunk." Nova said shuddering. The brunette shuddered at the thought.  
"Yeah. So, all the rookies, as their sort of, 'Initiation', have to take some. Hopefully, it'll curb his perverse nature." Trigger added on quickly.  
"Then you bring it back to us." Nova added cooly. "So we can dispose of it."  
The bigger one looked at Nova as if to ask if she was serious.   
"You mean steal from him? I'm sorry, but that's not something I'm about to do... Even if he is a Perverse old man."  
"Well... Then since you won't go through the Rookie Initiation.... I only have one question." Nova said. "Are you single?"  
The larger reploid blinked repeatedly at the question before hazzarding to answer it. "Yes...."  
"Goood. Goooooood." Nova suddenly turned to the crowd. "HEY! ATTENTION ALL FEMALE VETS! WE HAVE A SINGLE MALE ROOKIE HERE JUST WAITING TO BE DATED!!"  
Nova dragged Trigger from the room before both of their asses were kicked. The large white reploid blinked in shock before attempting to follow after Nova and Trigger. By that time, Trigger was running along with Nova to get their asses outta there.  
"Evil Nova-chan! You know how fast he'll be swarmed?"  
"It's worth the laugh though!" Nova grinned. "Let's check up on him and the fangirls later. I wanna celebrate a successful Rookie torture at the bar. Wanna come?"  
"You know me, I don't drink. Messes with my head to much. But I'll tag along, yeah." Trigger smirked as he ran.  
  
After leaving the bar several hours later, Nova walked the halls with Trigger, sipping at a Sake Bottle. Calmly, she looked at a billboard and bugged.  
"CAIN'S GOTTA BE ON CRACK." Nova said in suprise.  
"What? What is it?" Trigger turned and looked at the board.  
"M..Mandatory Party... EVERYONE there." Nova whimpered, indicating a flier. "It's FORMAL! Guy ask girl! Old Skool! what do they expect us to do!? BOND with the Rookies!?"  
"What?! Oh, man! I don't have a damn clue as to who to take there! Let alone how to dance!" Trigger whined. Nova nodded.  
"Me either! Not to mention GIRLS would wear DRESSES. Stupid male armor." Nova looooked at Trigger. "We can always go seperate and alone, and mock the couples."  
"And have Cain on our asses in a second. You know he's always bitching at me for some reason...." Trigger sighed. "Like it or not, Nova... We gotta get dates. Man this is gonna suck for me."  
"Me too. Say... You could go with someone in my unit. Two's single." Nova said.  
"Yeah, maybe.." Trigger flinched. This kinda subject always made him twitchy. Nova sighed.  
"Looks like I need to radiate cuteness or something the next couple days, hai?" Nova looked at Trigger. "I'm not exactly cute to the guys here."  
"So we're both up a creek... Not to mention we gotta get the formal wear. I HATE Formal wear...." He shuddered. "Knowing Cain, he'd probably say that if you can wear a tux, wear it. And I hate Tuxedos!"  
"Claim you can't wear one. Atleast your not like me. My only dress is a Kimono." Nova shuddered. "Those things are so tight on me.."  
"Oh boy... Looks like we have work to do. Come on...."  
"Where we headed?" Nova asked, blinking.  
"Where else? Lounge. We need anime in abundance to prepare."  
"Oh. Subbed, Dubbed, or Raw?"  
"Raw."  
"Sweet. Let's go. We can radiate 'Sexy' along the way. And I can get more Sake."  
"More Sake? Oi..." Trigger shook his head. "You do that."  
  
When they finally returned to the lounge, the masses were already talking. Nova opened the door to the TV room, and nodded to Trigger, still clutching a large Sake Bottle.  
"After you. X is giving me that LOOK."  
"That LOOK? ... Oi... Oi oi and MORE Oi..." He walked in and plunked himself on an unoccupied seat.  
"NO X! I WANNA GET STONE PISS DRUNK SO DON'T EVEN NAG ME!" Nova yelled. The room went silent as she joined TX, closing the door.  
"..I didn't SAY anything.." X said, blinking.  
"I swear, Nova, you know that boy too well."  
"Sadly. He's too much like my uncle. Wanna watch Slayers?" Nova took a swing of her Sake. "Cain got NEXT!"  
"Hell yeah!" replied Trigger, and he got comfy in his seat. "I've been meaning to get some of those tapes myself."  
"Me too." Nova grinned and put in the DVD series, then leaned back happily, sipping Sake.  
After about fifteen minutes, someone knocked on the door.   
"I'll get it, Nova." Said Trigger as he got up and walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes? ... Oh, hi." It was the large white reploid.   
"May I come in?" asked the larger reploid politely.  
"Uh... Nova, Come here for a sec."  
"Gimmie a sec, Halsyform and his girlfriend are dying." Nova said sniffing. "This is such a sad scene!"  
"Look, can I just ask your name to tell her who it is, dude?" asked Trigger. The larger reploid nodded and replied, "My name is Colonel."  
Trigger blinked, remembering what the reploid had said before when he and Nova tried to torture him, he scooted toward the couch and leaned down next to Nova. "It's Colonel."  
"NANI DESU KA!?" Nova flailed. "KUSO!" Within seconds, she had hidden in a cupboard.  
Trigger sighed. "Oi.. Uhm.. Can I ask why you stopped by, Colonel?" Colonel nodded slightly. "I wanted to ask Ms. Nova if she would accompany me to the dance, since she seemed so interested in setting me up with someone."  
Nova hid in her cupboard.  
"Do the smart thing TX, tell him I'm not here." Nova whispered.  
"Uh... She's not here. Sorry."   
Colonel frowned. "But I just heard her..."  
"YOU ARE THE KING OF THE WORLD! YOUR DANCE WILL SAVE US ALL!" Nova yelled, trying to impersonate the announcer of DDR. She then began to play 'Boys' by Smile.DK.  
Colonel blinked, then shrugged. "Tell her I stopped by, will you?" Trigger nodded and closed the door quickly. "Aiya...."  
Nova peered out of hiding once the door shut.  
"He knows the term 'Revenge' doesn't he?"  
"Pretty sure."  
"Gah. Well I feel like a Bakayarou. I think he's out to get me now."  
"Or out to date you."  
"Me? But... I'm not exactly pick of the litter! I barely pass for Japanese!" Nova hrmphed. "Green hair.. Feh."  
"He might not care. Don't be so picky. Besides, you have someone to go with if you so choose now. I don't have a clue who to ask still..."  
"Go for Two, like I said! She'd liiike it." Nova smiled. "She digs men with shades!"  
Trigger sweatdropped. "Alright... Lemme go find her..."  
"I'll go with. Safer in pairs." Nova said.  
"Safer? You're kidding, right?"  
"I'm NOT gonna be alone in here with that Colonel guy loose!"  
"Right... I can't go with you everywhere."  
"Oh. I'll go binge drink then. Seeya." Nova waved and went to where the Sake was.  
  
"..." Trigger sighed and went off to locate Two. "Man, I hope Repulse doesn't show up while I'm out and about..."  
Two, like most veterans, was admiring Colonel from afar.  
"Think he's asked anyone to that party thang yet?" Two asked, looking at Knyght Stoneheart. The younger Reploid shifted.  
"I thought you wanted that Trigger guy." Knyght said.  
"I do! He's certainly more mature then you, o' Dr. Pepper hyped one."  
"...." Knyght forced herself not to clobber Two. At that point, someone that looked exactly like Trigger, ony with blue trim instead of golden walked past the two. He had his pistol out, and seemed to Radiate 'Psychopath'.  
Two looked at him, blinking.  
"Say.. Two... Who's that?" She said. Knyght blinked at the black-armored Huntress.  
"Shush, Nemesis." Two growled.  
"But he's HOT...!"  
Two looked ready to rip her own voicebox out. After 'Hot Psychopath' turned the corner, there was the sound of a cough, and then Trigger walked down the hall in the opposite way.   
"Blah... I hate it when that happens...."  
Two and Knyght gawked at Trigger.  
"TWO schitzos? That's it, I'm moving to another room." Knyght said, doing so. Two blinked.  
"Yo, Trigger." She said calmly.  
"Yo. What's she talking about?" Asked Trigger, obviously confused.  
"I have no idea. didja see who just walked by?"  
"Nope. Who was it?"  
"I kinda hoped you knew. Oh well. 'Sup?" She asked, shifting positions to face Trigger.  
"Well.... Uhm..." Trigger fidgited in his spot. "Uhm.. Well, I was wondering if..."  
"If what?" Two smiled.  
"Ifyouwouldgotothepartywithme????" Blurted Trigger. Two's face went bright red.  
"Well.. I... Yes!" Two smiled. "I'd love to!"  
Trigger blinked. "You... You would?"  
Two smiled and nodded. "Sure!"  
Trigger smiled, "Great! I uhm... I guess I'll pick you up then?"  
"Ok. I'll see you then." Two smiled. "I look forward to it!"  
  
Meanwhile, Nova was at the bar, doing what she always did... Getting plastered.  
"Wheeeee....!" Nova was definaitely drunk.  
"Excuse me..."  
Nova twisted to see who spoke to her.  
"Nani Desu Ka?" She looked, blinking, speaking her native Japanese. It was the Colonel.   
"May I ask what you are doing?"  
Nova wagged her finger at Colonel.  
"Sore wa Himitsu desu!" Smirking satisfiedly, she turned back to her sake and took another swig.  
"Give me that." With that, Colonel took her Sake. "You're drunk."  
Nova twitched and glared at Colonel.  
"GIMMIE SAKE. NOW."  
"No. You're drunk, you don't need any more than you've had."  
"I AM NOT DRUNK!" Nova flailed. "GIMME SAKE!"  
"Prove that you're not drunk." Colonel held the bottle high out of Nova's reach.  
"FINE." Growling, Nova got to her feet and kicked the chair aside in her leap for the sake. If anything, her grab missed as she slammed into Colonel.  
"ITAIII!!! What are you made of!? ROCK?!"  
"Metal, mostly alloys. I still say that you're drunk."  
"I'm not puking my guts out, therefor I'm not drunk. Just tipsy."  
Colonel sighed. "That's bad enough."  
"Tipsy is not bad. Your mean anyhoo, there's 3 of you and one of me. I'm ordering a Jack Daniels." Nova spun on her barstool and prepared to order. Colonel blinked, then mouthed the word 'three?'. Colonel sighed.   
"... No, you're going to bed. Come on, now, you've had enough." With that, he set down the bottle on a nearby table, and hoisted Nova up.  
"BAKAYAROU!!!" Nova yelped. "LEMMIE GO! LEMMIE GO!" Nova wriggled, not to mention tried to grab her sake bottle.  
Colonel refused to let her go, and marched straight for Nova's room, ignoring her attempts to get at her Sake. "You're drunk, Ma'am. As such, you really should be in bed, sleeping it off. You really shouldn't drink in the first place, but...."  
Nova bit down on his hand. "RRRRRRRRRRR!"  
Colonel blinked at Nova as she bit on his metal gloved hands. "That's not going to work."  
"Farg you." Nova managed to snarl while gnawing. "LEMMIE GO!"  
"I told you, I won't. You're drunk!" He stopped by the door to Nova's room and tried to open it. Nova kept squirming, looking agitated.  
"LEMMIE THE FARG GO!" Unfortuanately, as luck would have it, the lock opened as the door slid open, all due to the password 'Farg'.  
"Thank you... I think." said Colonel as he stepped into the room.  
"YOU STUPID DOOR!" Nova whined.  
  
The room Colonel entered was, to say the least, a pit of anime, games, trash, papers, furniture, and, oddly, a ParaParaParadise arcade setup in one corner. Movement, if any, would be difficult, dangerious, and probably nigh impossible. Colonel sighed and looked for where the bed would be hidden in the messy room. The bed was located between the desk and ParaPara machine; and it looked hardly used. Apparently, Nova did not enter sleep mode or clean much.  
"Just how much stuff is in here?" Asked the Colonel to noone in particular, as he attempted to navigate towards the bed. This prooved nearly impossible, and definetly difficult. Nova looked incredibly smug.  
"Tons. I never throw stuff out aaaand.... I never cleaned in here in my life. Hey, I found Sake!" Nova managed to grab the bottle from her table and stupped struggling completely, drinking at the bottle. Colonel quickly set Nova on the bed and took her sake, from her.   
"You need to sleep, not get any more drunk than you already are!"  
"Gimmie Sake or I'll kick your Rookie ass."  
"No."  
"Gimme. I'm not tired!"  
"No! You're drunk! Now lay down and REST." With that, Colonel put his finger to Nova's forehead and pushed with just enough force to push her back into the bed. Nova smirked, despite being on her back.  
"Make me."  
"Don't make me knock you out by force."  
"....HAH." Nova laughed. "You couldn't hit me if you tried."  
"Don't push it."  
"Why?" Nova asked in a suddenly annoying voice.  
"Because I don't want to resort to that."  
"Why?"  
"Because that is barbaric."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Why?"  
"... Becuase I like you and I don't want to hurt you, alright?"  
"...." Nova blinked. "WHY?" This time, she wasn't trying to be annoying.  
"Well... I'm not sure." Colonel was confused and very embarrased that he said that.  
"Your more messed in the head then Zero, aren't you?"  
"Who's Zero?"  
"Red armor... Blonde hair... Ego the size of a small country..." Nova growled. "Thorn in my side..."  
"I'll be sure to remember that..." Colonel blinked. "How is he a thorn in your side?"  
"He hates me cause I can kick his ass. Actually, we're evenly matched. I'm not gonna sleep."  
"I see... ... I think." Colonel sighed, "I'm not going to leave you alone untill you do, Nova. So I suggest you give up."  
"NEVEEEER! For that would mean I'd have to commit Seppaku!"  
"Try and I'll have to knock you out."  
"...Your not familiar with Japanese customs, are you?"  
"No.. I'm more familiar with British ones."  
"...FORGIENER!!!!"  
"... what is the matter with that?" Colonel was sounding Not Happy.  
"I happen to be Japanese. I'm still not surrendering. I'd be forced to commit Seppaku."  
"I see, I suppose. You know that if you try, I'll stop you."  
"I'm still not sleeping." Nova finally stuck her tounge out at Colonel.  
"Then I'm not leaving, either."  
"THEN THERE IS ONLY ONE THING TO DO! Have a drink?" Nova pulled some Jack Daniels from her pillow and offered it. Colonel stared an Nova in partial disbelief. Nova just grinned.  
"What? I was out of room in the closet."  
Colonel blinked. "I see... Well, I guess a little wont hurt TOO much..."  
"Good!" Nova handed him the bottle. "One of those and you'll be askin' for more though."  
Colonel examined the bottle a little before opening it up and taking a whiff. He almost immediately regretted it.  
"What IS this stuff?"  
"Whiskey." Nova grinned. "American, and good."  
"If you say so..." And then, he took a carefull swig. He almost immediately felt a little strange, but nothing much. ... Yet.  
"I'll let you just enjoy that..." Nova said, creeping out of bed warily.  
"Hold it." Colonel set the bottle down and shook his head to clear it. "Where do you think you're going, Miss?"  
"To watch Slayers." Nova blinked innocently.  
"Slayers?"  
"TV. Humans blowing monsters up."  
"Violent sounding..."  
"It's a great show. Booze, Sushi, killin' Mavs, and Anime. The 4 hobbies of mine."  
"Hm... Well... Alright, but I'm curious about this 'Slayers' show..."  
"Speak Japanese?"  
"Not much, unfortunately."  
"You are NOT watching Slayers with me." With that, Nova bolted for the TV Room. Colonel blinked and tried to run after her. Instead, he fell flat on his face in the mess that was her room and passed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Nova looked for Trigger, wondering where the hell he was, and what he was doing. After a good fifteen minutes, Trigger could be heard whistling merrily down the hall. Nova raised an eyebrow and walked over.  
"Whats with the good mood?"  
"Two said yeeeeesss...!" replied Trigger in a singsong voice*  
"Sweet. I just escaped Colonel and his anti-drinking views. What of it if I LIKE getting plastered!?"  
"No offence, Nova, but you're scary when you get plastered heavily."  
"WHATS SO SCARY ABOUT IT!?" Nova flailed.  
"That."  
"Well farg you too. I need more crap in my room. People can still get in there too easily." Nova muttered.  
"Heh. Next you'll tell me to store my heavy duty armor in there."  
"...It works for me." Nova shrugged. "Maybe it'll scare people away."  
"... You're kidding, right?"  
"Nah. Wanna drink? There's juice in my closet."  
"Cool with me. I gotta get some formal armor later, though. Blah."  
"Heh, I'm still getting outta going due to severe lack of meat." Nova shrugged. "Tolda, I'm creepy!"  
"Yes you did."  
Nova posed, merry. "WHO'S DA REPLOID!?"  
"Not you." Said a voice from Trigger's direction.  
Trigger blinked. "Who said that?"  
"Don't ask ME." Nova said, glancing to see who it was. "I didn't say it." Oddly, there was no one there.  
"Creepy..."  
"OK, that was sporked. Anyhoo, I'm gonna assert the bar and mine tonight and probably get myself drunk enough to pass out." Nova shrugged. "Drinks are fun."  
"Boomer'd agree with you on that."  
"Heh. Alteast I got out of wearing a Kimono. Want help with fancy armor?"  
"Sure."  
"Where should we try first?"  
"Hmm. Mall." Nova grabbed Trigger's arm, and led the way.  
  
After a few hours, Nova patted the re-armored Trigger's shoulder.  
"Lookin' good. I'm off to my room, then the bar. Good luck and tell me who spikes the drinks, mmmkay?"  
"Sure... Later, Nova!"  
"Seeya Trig!" Nova waves, and walked to her room.  
"FARG." Nova stepped in once the door opened and saught a pillow. "Hmn..."  
"Unnh..."  
"HUH?!" Nova spun to face the noise. "WHO'S THERE!?"  
Apparently, Colonel hadn't budged from the floor where he fell. And apparently, he was just waking up.  
"...Uhm.... You fell asleep in HERE?"  
"I guess... Oohg..."  
"My pity. You'd better get, Cain's party thingy's starting soon."  
"But... I don't have anyone to go WITH."  
Nova shrugged, then pulled a shot glass from her closet. "Point? I don't either so I'm ditching it alltogther, mandatory or NOT."  
"Oh, wait... I remember why I was looking for you now... I was going to ask you to come with me to the party."  
"....ME!? Why?" Nova looked terrified.  
"Well, you seemed so interested in setting me up before..."  
"...You have no sense of humor. Well, OK. Can I change first though?"  
'Yes I do, I also have a sense of revenge.' thought the Colonel. "Alright." He stepped out side sluggishly.  
'He's not bad... For a rookie. Sorta Bish. ...Down girl.' Nova shook her thoughts from her head and changed into her kimono, then stepped out.  
"Alrighty. AND DON'T LAUGH."  
"...Why would I laugh?"  
"Cause. This thing's too tight so I might act funny in it." Nova shrugged. "Let's go."  
"I think it looks rather nice..."  
"Whaaatever." Nova sighed.  
Colonel cleared his throat. "Anyways... After you, Ma'am."  
  
Two waited for Trigger in her quarters, clad in a sleeveless haltertop black dress. A brief moment later, a knock sounded on her door.   
"Two?"  
Two opened the door shyly.  
"Hi!"  
Trigger was there in his new Black and white armor, and wearing a new pair of sunglasses, as opposed to his normal ones.   
"Hi, Two..." Trigger seemed a little more than nervous. "Ready to go?"  
Two nodded and stepped out, draping her arm around his.  
"Yeah. I've been waiting." She said happily.  
Trigger smiled, and escorted Two towards where the part was.  
  
Upon entering, one could tell it was set up alot like a British Ball from Medival Times. No announcements of guests, but, it seemed everyone was waiting for General to start everything. General stood up, and motioned of everyone to pay attention for a moment.   
"May I have your attention please..." Everyone stared at General and shut up. Ten Tons of gold was not to be argued with.  
"It is a pleasure to see you all here. Now that most everyone is here, let the party begin!"  
"...." Everyone shrugged and resumes talking. Disturbingly, apparently noone understood what formal parties were for. Or they didn't care. General sighed and tapped his fingers on the chair. 'Oh well...'  
Nova sweatdropped at Colonel before he opened the door.  
"You sure you wanna do this?"  
"I don't see any reason not to, Nova... Why are you so nervous?"  
Nova dug her toe into the ground, mumbling.  
"I can't dance."  
"Well... There's a first time for everything, isn't there?"  
"I'll look stupid!"  
Colonel sighed. "Would you feel better if I offered to teach you a little?"  
"I gueeeess..."  
"I'm offering."  
"OK, but I'm not resposible for crushed feet, OK?"  
"Alright. Now, like this." Colonel the proceeded to teach Nova how to dance a little. Nova tried to refrain from panicking as he went over the steps.  
"Ok.. I hope I'm doing this right..."  
"Don't worry. Now, try it."  
Nova warily went over the steps he showed her, and tried to not trip. Colonel smiled slightly. While Nova did make quite a few mistakes, she was trying, at least.   
"You see, it's not as hard as one usually thinks. You'll get it completely, in time..."  
"Let's just get this over with before I'm forced to commit Seppaku."  
Colonel sighed. "Alright.." Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... Then again, the night had only started. Who knew what could happen?  
  
Two leaned against the wall, sipping the punch. "This needs kick." She grumbled. "Why does Nova skip these? She'd spike it in 3.4 seconds."  
"And then I'd be out with a messed up head in ten seconds flat, Two." Replied Trigger. "It'll probably get spiked long before the party's over."  
"That's goo-HA!" Two suddenly pointed. "LOOKIT KIMONO BUTT!"  
If looks could kill, Nova's would've decimated Two.  
"My God! I thought she was staying behind!" Trigger Boggled. Even moreso when he saw Colonel accompanying her. "Whoa, looks like Colonel finally caught up to her to ask her out!"  
"Man. He must be screwed in the HEAD to do that!" Two shrugged. "Nova's a spaz."  
Trigger shrugged. "Nova's theory was revenge.." Colonel could have shot daggers at Two if it were physically possible. Two cast him a 'What did I do!?' look, then looked at Trigger.  
"Whatcha wanna do?"  
"I dunno... I'd offer to dance, but...." Trigger rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I uhm.... I dunno how..."  
"Ever dance a la Dance Dance Reveloution?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then lets piss people off and screw with the music, shall we?"  
"Sounds fun. Lets do it."  
Two calmly pulled out a CD marked Smile.DK and snuck over to the music machine, and slipped it in. Almost immediately, 'Butterfly' blasted in the room as Two rushed back to Trigger.  
"Let's educate these guys, hmm?"  
"Sounds like fun to me."  
Colonel STARED as Trigger and Two began to dance DDR style.   
"Nova, do you have any clue what they're doing?"  
"Dancin'. One sec." Nova quickly darted into the restroom, and exited in her armor. "PLAY BOYS, DAMMIT!"  
Colonel blinked repeatedly, confused. 'What the devil..?!'  
Nova walked over to the CD player and changed tracks to the infamous song, and suddenly began dancing to it. In time. Rather well, too. Colonel could only stand there and boggle at how fast the atmosphere of the party changed. It had gone from formal to practically a rave in about two minutes!  
Nova hopped over to Colonel.  
"Can't you break?"  
"Break?"  
"Break Dance."  
"Not well in uniform..."  
"Got Civilian clothes?"  
"Yes."  
"Go change."  
Colonel blinked a few times, then sort of shrugged as he went to the restroom to change. Nova sidled over to the punch and waited next to it. Colonel stepped back out in what had to be the most UN-officer like attire. A Hawaiian, button up shirt, over a white t-shirt, and beige shorts, and he had sandals on his feet.   
"Is this alright...?" He asked uncertainly. Nova forced a giggle back.  
"It's just fine, Beach Boy." Nova smiled. "Why don't you try dancing? Just feel the music." Colonel blinked a couple times and attempted to do what Nova told him to. Suprisingly, he didn't do all that bad for his first time. But it was still PAINFULLY obvious he wasn't used to dancing like this. Nova smiled, nodding as she watched.  
"Excelleeent. Now your ready for SKA." Nova pranced to the CD player and changed it to a new CD, tossing Two Smile.DK. Soon, the most God-awful music Colonel had ever heard blasted. Most vets already covered their ears, frazzling everyone unaccustomed.  
"GOD I LOVE THE MIGHTY MIGHTY BOSSTONES!" Nova cheered. Colonel did pretty much nothing but stare at Nova. THIS was Music? In who's mind? Nova looked happy as a clam.  
"It's so hard to face, that in this day and age, somebody's race could trig-OH SHIT." Nova stopped abruptly, looking at a Not Happy Dr. Cain, who had cut the music.  
"....Uhm.... Crap." Nova blanched pale.  
"Room confinement. Now." Cain said. Nova eeped and headed for her room. Trigger gulped and looked on as Nova scrammed quickly.   
"Maybe we'd better scram too, Two."  
Two nodded agreeance and scrammed as well.  
  
The next morning, all was normal. And Nova was asleep, although 'Room Confinement' for her lasted the rest of one day, as it didn't do much but spare other Hunters headache. Still... She was asleep, and it was 6:00am.   
"Farg," said someone outside of Nova's door. As soon as the door opened, in stepped the Colonel. Nova didn't move a bit as the door closed behind him. Obviously, she always sleep soundly. Colonel cleared his throat, and looked around the hellhole that was Nova's room. Obviously, she never bothered using her room confinement to clean it. Just get it worse.  
"Nova Strike! Attention!" Bellowed Colonel.  
"Wake me in six hours damnit." Nova growled.  
"No. Get up. Now."  
"BITE ME."  
"Don't tempt me."  
"Go a-WAY. It's an ungodly hour!"  
"It's 6 in the morning."  
"It's too early. Wake me at noon." Nova snuggled under her blanket.  
"...." Colonel frowned and took hold of the blanket. With a firm tug, he snatched the blanket from over Nova. "Get up."  
"AAAIIIYYAAA!!! IT'S COLD OUT THERE! GIMME BLANKET!" Nova grabed for her blanket... Disturbingly clad in a Neko-Chan night shirt and spandex shorts. Colonel had to stem a minor nosebleed before glaring at Nova.   
"Are you always this lazy? It's time to get up."  
"Yes. Yes I am. And NOONE except a QUACK is up this early. Gimme blankie."  
"No. And for Gods sake, do you even ORGANIZE this mess of a room?"  
"My room, my rules, AND GIMMIE MY BLANKIE BEFORE I KICK YOU IN THE ASS!"  
"No." Colonel stood firm and didn't move in the slightest, except for putting his hand to his nose to stem the flow of fluids again. Nova grabbed her blanket in both hands.  
"MINE!!!" She yanked. Hard. At the same time, she planted her foot in his chest for balance. Colonel shrugged and let go as she yanked.   
"You know, you have some rather unhealthy habits, Nova."  
"I live alone, I do what I damn well want. GOOD-NIGHT." Nova snuggled back into bed.  
Colonel sighed slightly. 'Why do I bother...?' He thought to himself. Nova snuggled further into her blanket, clutching something Colonel never noticed before; a very clean, very well cared for bit of cloth... Totally different care-wise then the rest of the room. Colonel blinked and walked over to examine the object. Obviously it was well-loved; there were thinning areas and yet, despite that, Nova clung to it like it was a security blanket. Strange coming from apparently, a lazy spaz..  
"... What's the yellow cloth, Nova?"  
"zzzz....Kaa-san's scarf...zzzz.." Apparently, she talked in her sleep.  
"Kaa-san being...?"  
"zzz...Protoman-Kaa-san....zzzz...I miss Kaa-san...zzzz..." Colonel nearly had a heart attack. Even though he couldn't speak much japanese, he did know some things, like Kaa-san. 'Protoman is her FATHER?' Nova whimpered in her sleep. It looked like an unpleasant dream was coming on. Colonel blinked and rested a hand on Nova's shoulder gently to try and calm her a bit.   
"Nova, what's the matter?"  
"Make them get away..." Nova whimpered and suddenly her eyes snappeed open. If she was human, she'd have broken into a cold sweat. Colonel blinked in suprise.   
"Are you alright, Nova?" His face seemed to wear a look of concern and maybe a tinge of worry. Nova rolled over, startled.  
"Your still here!?"  
"I believe the answer to THAT is obvious. Now are you alright?"  
"....Why?"  
"...." Colonel blinked as he mentally asked himself that.  
"...I'm not talking without a perfectly good reason. It's personal." Nova looked upset. "Not to mention I don't like discussing it."  
"Well, for one thing, what's with the scarf?" Apparently he wasn't sure enough to answer Nova's question.  
"It's a secret." Nova glared, putting it away carefully. "I don't want to talk about it."  
Colonel frowned. "That's not what you said before."  
"WHAT!? WHEN!?" Nova boggled.  
Colonel smirked slightly.   
"When you were asleep. You said it belonged to your father. Protoman."  
"You get a kick out of disturbing people, don't you?" Nova sweatdropped. Colonel shrugged.   
"Only if it will make them tell me the truth."  
"Look... It's a long story... I don't like to discuss it. It happened a long time ago anyways..."  
Colonel blinked. "Well... I'll listen to you on that.." He rested his hand on her shoulder. "I wont ask if it bothers you so."  
Nova started sniffling. "I miss Kaa-san... And Kennith... And Warau.. and everyone else.."  
Colonel raised an inquiring eyebrow at Nova. "Kennith? Warau? Everyone else?" Colonel was fairly baffled as to who she was referring to.  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Nova threw her pillow at Colonel's face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
  
Colonel caught the pillow and sighed to himself. He set the thing down and walked out of the door quietly, while asking himself why he tried at all.   
Nova curled up on her bed in the fetal position, silent.   
  
Around 11:00am that day, everyone in the lounge could hear Two's discussion with Knyght.   
"Nova's still locked in her room, think we ought to steal the DDR machine in the lounge fer the afternoon?" Two asked. Knyght shrugged.   
"No idea. She's snapped the head off of anyone within 5 feet of her door... Disturbingly. Stealing DDR and playing it in your room might be kinda suicidal. I wonder wazzap." Knyght said. Two shrugged.   
"Haven't a clue. And asking might involve pain. I don't like pain."   
"Me either..."   
Trigger raised an eyebrow from where he stood near the door. 'What could be the matter with Nova...?' Trigger set out for Nova's room, just too curious as to what was bothering his friend to keep away -- even if it was for his own safety.   
The Hunter alarms suddenly went off as Dr. Cain's voice came over the Intercomm.   
"Attention all Maverick Hunters, Attention! The City is under Maverick Attack! All Maverick Hunters report to the city at once! I repeat..." Before Cain could continue, Nova dashed by Trigger, already prepared to battle. In an instant, she vanished in a column of Turqious.   
"Whoa, what the hell?!" Trigger blinked a few times before heading to retreive his pistols and get ready to get the hell out there.   
  
When the Hunters arrived, a younger Maverick, a drone, smirked.   
"Well Well... Too late I see.... I'll let you find my... Toy..." The Maverick cackled and vanished as he teleported.   
"..Toy...?" Nova blinked. Two glanced around then bugged.   
"Oh. Oh SHIT!" She was staring right at a bomb. "This ain't cool...."   
"Awshit, this is BAD! I don't know JACK about bombs..." Muttered Trigger. His unit had been split up and sent in different areas. Torch, the bomb expert of the 21st would probably had no problem at all with a bomb like this... but he wasn't here.   
"Anyone know anything about bombs?!"   
"I might know enough to shut it down. If not, well... Work on getting the Civilians out of here." Nova said softly. Two blinked.   
"OK... Well, let's get to work!" Two and Knyght meandered to work while Nova began examining the bomb.   
Trigger ran off after Two and Knight, not noticing that his armor trim was starting to turn a deep blue color....   
Two scrambled after Trigger, blinking.   
'What the hell's with his armor?' She thought softly. She ignored the reply in her head as she kept up, shooing Knyght to another sector.   
  
Nova studied the bomb carefully, opening it.   
"What color wire is it again...?" Nova wondered aloud, preparing to deactivate it. "One wrong move and we're screwed... Ah! The red one!" Nova carefully reached in to disconnect it.   
  
"I don't see anyone around here, Two..." Trigger was still oblivious to the unstable flux of his armor's trim between gold and deep blue. After a bit, the flux stopped at deep blue, and Trigger answered his own question with a slightly deeper voice.   
"Then keep looking, you shaded idiot. Get them out of here already!"   
"...Aw, fook." Two said.   
"Well, it's not like they listen, you know." The words came from Two, but, it didn't seem like Two at all.   
"Tell me about it... Sometimes I don't think Triggy here listens to me at ALL." Trigger's armor trim flashed back to golden, and his face took on a slack jawed expression of shock.   
"Who the bloody HELL?!" This time, his armor didn't change color like before, and the same voice answered back.   
"Well, that answeres THAT. What the hell took you so long to frikkin' hear me finally?"   
"Welcome to my world, Trig. Trust me. It's no walk in the park." Two said dryly.   
"....I resent that."   
"...Shut up, Nemesis."   
"Farg you too."   
"Well aren't you charming, young lady..."   
"Oh please just SHUT UP, whoever you are.."   
"My name is REPULSE, idiot."   
"... Aw crap."   
"Yeah, I love you too."   
  
"Ooooh, Repulse. Cute name." Nemesis, obviously. Two looked.. Disgusted.   
"Trigger? Mind shooting me?"   
Trigger didn't get a chance to reply as there was a resulting boom from where Nova was.   
"......Nevermind."   
"Flashy..."   
"... Aw crap... Nova!"   
Trigger bolted off back in the direction Nova had been in as fast as his legs would carry him. Nova sat, slightly blackened on the ground, slightly rubbing her jaw. There was plently of damage all over her body. Two blinked.   
"Good armor." She said, wide eyed. Nova only nodded.   
"I'll say... How badly damaged are you, Nova?"   
"......" Nova gave him a slight glare but didn't reply, still rubbing slightly.   
"Trigger, you IDIOT. She can't frikken TALK." This time Trigger's armor changed color yet again to blue trim, and Repulse took over for the moment. Nova jumped to her feet, both hands on her multitool. Her jaw was open, as if in slack jawed surprise, bled like the rest of her injuries. She gave Repulse a questioning, wary look. Repulse pulled out his com device and turned it on. After a small cough, he spoke into it with Trigger's Voice.   
"This is Trigger, requesting a medical pickup at these coordinates." After he input the coordinates, he closed up the com device and put it away. Another cough, and he was speaking in his usual voice.   
"Suprised, Nova? Yeah, your buddy has a bit of company sharing his headspace. And he never knew till today." He smirked somewhat evilly as Trigger managed to jerk back control over his own body.   
"Okay... This is much to odd for me..."   
"You get used to it, Trigger." Two patted his back. "Even the kinky subliminal messages."   
Nova looked positively disgusted. 'Someone just shoot me now...' She thought to herself.   
"Well, I guess we gotta wait for someone to show up so we can get the hell out of here..." Trigger thought out loud.   
"Thank you, Captain Obvious."   
"Shut up, Repulse."   
"Make me."   
"....."   
Two sighed.   
"Men... Oi."   
"I dunno, Repulse is cute."   
"Screw off, Nemesis."   
  
"I think I'll pass the time revealing some secrets about you, Triggy."   
"You wouldn't DARE!"   
"Actually, I would."   
  
Nova finally gave a whimper, holding her jaw shut again, wishing like all hell she could make the lot of them shut up. Before Repulse could utter a word, Colonel faded into veiw, with his rather strange Teleport.   
"My word... What the blazes happened he --" His speech just cut off when he saw Nova. Nova facepalmed.   
'This is the last thing I need right now...' Nova thought, irritably. Colonel blinked and picked up Nova quickly.   
"I'll take you to get fixed up. The both of you," He pointed at Trigger and Two. "Tell Dr. Cain that I've taken Nova to the Repliforce medical facility." With that, he pressed a button on his belt, and both he and Nova were gone.   
Two looked at Trigger.   
"Should we fetch the hyper one and tell Cain?" She asked. "I mean, I'm NOT arguing with that guy. Too big."   
  
Meanwhile, Nova struggled as much as she was able, casting a glare of 'LET GO OF ME!' Colonel didn't even budge with her struggles.   
"I'm taking you to be repaired. Would you rather stay damaged than be repaired?"   
"...." Nova shook her head, stopping. A medical unit finally stepped into veiw.   
"Sir?" He sweatdropped.   
"I need some doctors NOW. This lady needs repairs, on the double!"   
"Sir!" The Reploid saluted and ran for the medical bay. After a few minutes, Nova was being examined on a table. She kept eying them warily and edged away when they got their tools near her.   
"...."   
Colonel looked in on the room and groaned mentaly.   
"Nova, Shut down for a while so they can fix you... please?"   
"....." Nova gave an irritated look of defeat before finally settling down as the doctors set to work. After a couple hours, one toddled over.   
"Blue, red, black, or white?" He asked. Colonel blinked.   
"Blue, red, black, or white, WHAT?" He had no idea what they were referring to.   
"There was extensive damage to the jaw mechanism. What color do you think the jawbrace should be, sir?"   
Colonel nodded as realization struck him. "I suppose a light blue would be a good idea...."   
"Yes, sir." The doctor scurried back as theyfinished. They cleared out as Nova began coming back online.   
"Itai.." Nova rubbed her jaw.   
"Are you alright now...?" Asked Colonel. Nova nodded.   
"I hate Bombs."   
'You and me both....' Colonel decided not to voice his thought, nonetheless.   
"I can see why."   
Nova looked at Colonel then smiled.   
"Thank you... I'm sorry about earlier."   
"It's alright...."   
"No.. I shouldn't have gotten angry. I just.... I don't trust many people."   
"It's understandable, I suppose... I'm sorry for bothering you the past few days as well."   
"....Days?" Nova sweatdropped. "Were you the one e-mailing me those weird letters?"   
"No..."   
"....Dude. We only met yesterday. Remember?"   
"Three days ago."   
"THREE? I'm not asking then... I might've slept a day. I gotta get plastered better."   
"Yes, well..." Colonel bowed slightly. "I have to be going... I suppose I shall see you again."   
"It was good seeing you...Thanks." Nova smiled meekly.   
"It was good to see you too..." Colonel smiled and walked out of the room, feeling a little better than he had before. Nova got to her feet and punched MHHQ's coordinates into her teleporter before vanishing in a stream of turqoise.   
  
"So, Trig, how long've you had this skitzo thing?"   
"Little brother, I don't KNOW! How many times do I have to tell you?"   
Two sweatdropped at them both. 'Siblings...' Quietly, she glanced at the incoming beam of turqouise that graced the area. Two raised an eyebrow as Nova materialized, rubbing her jaw.   
"This thing feels screwy as hell."   
"Hi, Nova!" It was a 5'10", red haired blue and white armored reploid. "Where'd you get the brace?"   
"A Bomb, Repliforce, and a pretty coo' Brit."   
"GASP. What's this? Nova taking to a 'foriegner'?" Mocked the other reploid. Trigger groaned mentally at this.   
"Yes, I talk to ONE Giajin." Nova snorted as Two glared. "..OK, two. SO?"   
"Riiiight..." The other reploid got up next to Nova. "So who is it?"   
"Who? Who do you mean?" Nova blinked. "I'm lost."   
"Who's the "coo' brit" You mentioned?"   
"Sore wa himitsu desu no da."   
"Dammit."   
Nova stretched happily, humming Ale Japan. Two raised an eyebrow, smirking.   
"Nemesis says Nova fluffed someone." Two said.   
"...F**k you, Nemesis..." Nova growled. Trigger suddenly fell over backwards and made a choking noise.   
"Repulse, you pervert!"   
"What'd he say?" Two asked.   
"Something about Nova and that Colonel fellah having some 'private time' in her room." Trigger looked like he was trying to push the image out of his mind.   
"...Can I kill him?" Nova looked at the blue-clad Reploid.   
"No, you may not kill him. That's still my brother, Nova."   
"Oh. Off to get smashed then." Nova turned around.   
"Mind if I come with? I haven't hit the bars in a good long time."   
"Nope. C'mon." Nova headed for the bar. The blue reploid smiled and followed along behind, leaving Two and Trigger, (And respectively, Nemesis and Repulse,) to their own devices.   
  
Two looked at Trigger and smiled.   
"Doing OK over there?"   
"Sorta.... Getting used to someone sharing your headspace is kinda odd...." Trigger pulled off his cap and glasses after a moment and rubbed his face with his hand.   
"It took me a little while after I found out, but atleast it means I don't have Nemesis taking as much control as she did before."   
"Dammit."   
"... Repulse, you're a hentai bastard. Shaddap!"   
Two rubbed the back of her head.   
"Actually... Nemesis was a murderer."   
"Oooooh, kinky."   
Trigger had a look that read something akin to, 'Dear God just KILL ME NOW!' on his face. Two smiled and smooched Trigger on the cheek.   
"It'll be OK, Triggy."   
Trigger flushed a bright red and nodded slightly. "Thanks, Two...."   
"Your welcome. Anytime."   
"TWO AND TRIG GO IN CLOSET, MAKE BEBBIES!" Trigger just fell over backwards.   
"Don't make me put you in a Metool with Nemesis, bitch." Two growled at Repulse.   
"Meep." Repulse gave up total controll and let Trigger handle Two. He was scared of her. Two just glomped Trigger happily. Trigger blinked a couple times at the action... then melted and glomped her back. 'Hey... This is fun.' Trigger thought to himself. Two snugged.   
"Whatcha wanna do?"   
"Watch some anime or DDR?"   
"OK."   
  
"Whee...!" Nova and her companion where both smashed heavily on sake. "I haven't gotten this much of a buzz in a long time, Nova!"   
"Ain't Sake the shit, Boomer? I feel HAPPY!"   
"Hell yeah!" replied Boomer, her blue clad friend. "Now... to get SMASHED! Whee!"   
"You mean passed-out smashed!? WOOOOHOOOOOOO!"   
Most people shuddered at NS' cheer and hid. About then, a familiar white reploid stepped in. Colonel looked around -- and sighed when he saw Nova and Boomer. Nova grinned at Boomer.   
"Atleast one good thing came of the Dr. Wily shiyet. We get back together, we have fun SOMEHOW. Smashed, but fun. Wanna mock some other Hunters after this?"   
"Suuuuure!" Boomer chugged back another glass of Sake as Colonel walked up to the two of them. Nova sipped a bowl of sake.   
"We still have to find the others. And help Ken remember us, no da. And PLEASE remember Sake is normally in a bowl, onegai."   
"Right... But I like it from a glass!" He sipped at his sake, and smiled. "Heck, once we get Ken to remember us, maybe that nutty thing in his head'll go poof!"   
"Maybe we'll find Bro and Sis, too. Damn that Dr. Wily. Dink... He tried breaking us apart. I wonder where 'Tou-san is?"   
Boomer nodded and chugged another glass of Sake.   
"Ahem..." It was Colonel. Nova twisted in her seat and grinned.   
"Hiiii! Wanna join in?"   
Colonel shook his head. "No, thank you... that's quite alright... Mind if I sit with you anyways?"   
Nova grinned, a bit tipsily, and patted the stool next to her hsppily, nodding at the same time.   
"We were talking about our quest!"   
"For?" Colonel sat down in said stool, turning his attention to Nova.   
"Fixing my twin's memory and finding our last two siblings. DUH." Nova looked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as she finished off the Sake Bottle and ordered another.   
"Twin?" Colonel was confused by this. Boomer spoke up about then.   
"Yeah!"   
"Is Triggy." Nova grinned. "Goody!" Nova glomped the new Sake bottle and immediately yoinked off the top and set to work at it.   
"I was about to say that..." Muttered Boomer as he chugged the remains of his bottle. Colonel BLINKED at the two. Trigger was her Twin? ... It would certainly account for why the both of them were so WEIRD, but still, that was a little far fetched. They didn't look alike in even the slightest! MAybe one got upgraded differently along the line... Nova sipped her sake calmly, sticking to the bottle now.   
"It's only BEEN a hundred or so years since that dink Wily broke us up. And those shithead scientists... Pleh." She laughed. "That Siberia freezing shit's the best thing ever happened to me!"   
"... How... nice." Colonel blinked. If he wasn't confused before, he damn well was now. Nova turned to him, flailing.   
"NICE!? THOSE BASTARDS ACTED LIKE I WASN'T WORTH ANYTHING!! THEY DIDN'T CARE IF I DIED! NICE MY ASS!!!" Nova flailed her arms upsetly. Colonel jumped, then relaxed when she settled down. Drunks weren't fun, that was for certain.   
"No sense living in the past. Bah. Chug time." Nova finally went mute from raving, chugging at the sake bottle as if nursing. Colonel finally took hold of the bottle and pulled it away firmly, and out of Nova's reach. Nova whimpered.   
"Don't you drink enough??" Colonel sweatdropped. Nova reached for her sake.   
"But.. But..." Nova sniffled.   
"Come now, I'm sure you can find something better to do." Colonel tried to be soothing.   
"But...!"   
"Come on. Right now." Colonel got up, then pulled Nova to her feet. Nova whimpered and reached for her sake. Colonel sighed, took her arm, and they both vanished with a teleport. Boomer blinked at the spot they stood at, snickered, and resumed his own binge. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Colonel and Nova rematerialized in a room that didn't seem to be from MHHQ. Nova blinked.  
"Whaaaa? This isn't my room. It's... It's..."  
"Clean?" Colonel filled in the gap and smirked slightly.  
"Yeah." Nova said, reeling. "Oooo, Sake's catching up."  
"Let's see.." Colonel didn't seem to pay attention as he rummaged though his bookshelf. Nova urped, feeling suddenly worse for wear now that her binge was over. Nova silently gave thanks her face couldn't become green.  
Colonel suddenly turned around with an armload of books, which he calmly placed down, Nova blinked as he sat before them and indicated for her sit.  
"Can I do one little thing first?" Nova asked. "I think I need to throw up." Colonel's face blanched in suprise as her rushed over and helped her to a restroom, where, in fact, she promptly threw up, and luckily, not on the floor. When Nova dragged herself free from the restroom, Colonel handed her a glass of water.  
"What's this for?" Nova blinked. Colonel sighed. Apparently, when she was drunk, she was dense.  
"It'll wash out the bad taste." He sighed.  
"Oh." Nova downed it quickly as Colonel led her back to the room, and took his seat by the books. Nova sat in the spot he had indicated earlier.  
  
"Now, I thought since you seem to have alot of free time, you might consider doing something other then stay at the bar." Colonel said. "Something more productive. Do you like reading?"  
"I read mangas, but, I finally read them all." Nova admitted Colonel face faulted.  
'Comic Books!?' He thought to himself. Sighing, he took a book from the pile.  
"I don't.. Have any of that. Have you ever read this? 'Othello'?" Colonel held the book like it was some priceless jewel. Nova shook her head.  
"Haven't touched Shakespeare before." She admitted. Colonel's jaw dropped wide open, and he just STARED. He quickly regained composure.  
"Never?" Colonel asked, still wide eyed. Nova shook her head. Colonel looked her in the face then sighed slightly, and pulled down another book.  
"How about 'The Tragedy of Julius Ceasar'?" He asked. Nova shook her head.  
"What's it about?" She asked. Colonel sighed. Well, atleast she wasn't whimpering about drinking. Shifting closer so she could see, he opened the book.  
"Well, it's a play about the Roman Emporer, Julius Ceaser, and one day, his best friend, Brutus, is tricked into an assasination plot." Colonel said calmly.  
"Do they succeed?" Nova asked, suprised.  
"Well, yes...." Colonel admitted. "But that's not the end of the play."  
"Ohhh. Can I borrow it?" Nova asked. Colonel handed her the book.  
"Alright...." He said warily, casting a worried look, dreading it getting lost in her room. Nova pulled it into her lap and opened it, then sweatdropped.  
"What LANGUAGE are these people speaking!?" Nova sweatdropped. Colonel faceplanted.  
"Old English." He said. Nova blinked.  
"They don't use the term groovy..." Nova sweatdropped. Colonel slapped his face. This would be harder then he thought.  
"Here, I'll explain." Colonel said, proceeding to translate Old English into terms she would understand. Nova seemed to listen intently, staring hard at the book. Finally, she looked at him.  
"So they use that terminology in this?" Nova said, skimming over the book again. Colonel nodded. Nova placed the book in a compartment in her armor.  
"Swing. What's this book about?" She asked, pulling it off the pile. Colonel raised both eyebrows at the binder.  
"'Romeo and Juliet'!? Please tell me you've heard of 'Romeo and Juliet'."  
"...." Nova blinked. "I heard about it. Shakespeare did that? Isn't that the story where the two kids die at the end?"  
Colonel twitched. Nova didn't notice as she went on.  
"I didn't see the title on your copy.. I saw a movie about it once. Very good."  
Colonel could feel his composure slowly dropping into something like shock. How could ANYONE like a MOVIE better than the origional!?  
"I think it's sad, really. Just because of a feud, Romeo and Juliet have to marry in secret. I mean, how can parents be so DENSE!? Why carry on a feud for no bloody reason!? Gotta love the balcony scene. Best part. I memorized a little of it..."  
Colonel raised both eyebrows, sweatdropping.  
"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou, Romeo? Renounce thy father and denounce thy name, and I shall never more be a Capulet! For what is in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Nova blinked, realizing she'd been acting as she spoke. She sat down sheepishly as Colonel's jaw dropped for the second time tonight. Nova was obviously full of suprises.  
"Well... Would you care to borrow it?" Colonel asked warily. Nova almost jumped excitedly.  
"PLEASE!? Could I!?" She squealed. Colonel had to cover his ears until she finished, then held out the book.  
"Alright.." He said, finally, handing her the book. Nova hugged it in giddy excitement, then put it with 'Julius Ceasar'. She then got to her feet.  
"Thanks for letting me borrow the books, but, it's only 9:00pm. Sake calls, you know." Nova said. Colonel scrambled to his feet. He did NOT think it was a good idea to let her drink to the point of getting sick again.  
"Er, why don't you tell me about yourself? Aside from trying to stir up the rookies, I mean!" He said hastily. Nova blinked at him.  
"Naw, cause there's three of you and one of me. I need to get going..." Nova said, rubbing the back of her head. Colonel sweatdropped again, mouthing 'Three!? Again!?'. Colonel grabbed her arm.  
"I don't think you ought to teleport yourself tonight. You might make an error and hurt yourself, or worse." Colonel said, pulling her down as he took a seat again. Nova pouted but stayed still.  
"Alright..." She said, poutily. "Start the interrogation."  
"This is hardly an interrogation..." Colonel muttered before beginning.  
  
Two snuggled against Trigger as the anime droned on. And on. By now, most Reploids had abandoned the two to enjoy time alone, however, they were more preoccupied with the anime. Well, Two was. Trigger was blushing insanely as the blonde Reploid snuggled against him, watching the screen. He really didn't mind, but the suggestions Repulse kept feeding him was enough to make Trigger perturbed. Granted, the fact Two seemed to be falling asleep onhim didn't help much either.  
'Well, Trigger, you gonna steal yourself a kiss or what, hmm?' prodded Repulse from the back of his mind. Trigger was afraid of doing so, because Repulse may very well intend a bit... more.. than that. That was enough to just keep it restrained to an arm around her shoulder.  
'Two. Girl. Kiss him.' Nemesis was prodding too.  
'.........You just wanna screw Repulse.' Two thought annoyedly. Nemesis' wave of smugness made Two look pale.  
"ECCHI!"  
This caused Trigger to jump. His immediate reply of, "NANI?!", and a growing paleness made him think that he had zoned and Repulse and 'stepped up to bat', so to speak. "What is it??"  
"Nemesis was being hentai!" Two whimpered. Swiftly, she told her fellow Hunter what Nemesis had "Admitted."  
"... Eeeeeewww...." Trigger was more disgusted that a wave of smugness radiated from nowhere in his head, probably Repulse, upon hearing that. "I think he reciprocates that... Man, this is gonna be a f***ed up situation...." He muttered slightly about his f***ed up other half. Two nodded, then blinked, listening to voices.  
"I hear foriegn people. Namely, NS and Colonel." Two remarked.  
"Nani?" Trigger blinked, and tried listening as well. About then, the door opened as NS and Colonel walked in, talking. Rather, Colonel was asking what NS would call 'probing' questions, and she was keeping mostly silent. Trigger muttered under his breath.   
"You were right..."   
Colonel continued to ask questions of Nova, despite the fact that Two and Trigger were in the room. His whole demeanor demanded answers, without him actually saying so verbally. Two shrugged, then looked at Colonel.  
"Having luck there, bub?" Two asked, making a slight crack. Colonel was either oblivious, or chose to ignore the true meaning behind the comment. "None. She hasn't answered even ONE of my questions yet!" He was growing more and more frustrated, yet managing to keep it lidded. Nova blinked, sighting TX, and immediately slipped her thick book in a compartment for reading, but not before Two saw the cover. She SHREAKED with laughter.  
"NOVA'S READING SAPPY ROMANCE STORIES!" Two crowed. Nova went PALE, and gave a slight whimper. If there was one thing she hated, it was having her soft side exposed in public. Trigger smirked, and shook his head. Well, at least Repulse hadn't blabbed any of his secrets to the public yet -- but then again, the secrets Repulse held would be hard to get from the alter-ego's grasp. Colonel, seeing no problem with Nova reading the book in question, inquired as to the problem of her reading such a book.   
"It's a classic novel, what's the matter with reading a good old fashioned BOOK now and then?"  
"That's easy, Colonel. NOVA here is the bitchiest, noisiest, most irritating Hunter here at times. And I'm just hoping Zero doesn't-" Two was interrupted by the arrival of said Hunter.  
"Heeeellooooooooo Trigger, Two, LETTUSE HEAD...." Zero didn't get to finish his greeting, as NS suddenly seemed to snap and mauled Zero faster then a wolf with rabies, snarling viciously. Zero seemed to react immediately, and the two began duking it out."  
"Ah... Yes... Zero.. The Crimson Wonder... He once again proves his shitty timing, makes a stupid crack, and fights with Nova. Situation normal." Two shrugged. "Trig, better tell Medbay their at it again."  
"Oi... You'd think they'd get BORED of this after a while..." He hustled to the nearest intercom to inform Medbay of the disturbance. Colonel, on the other hand, took a more active role, by separating the two by force. "Stop this behavior immediately!!"  
"Who're you?" Zero asked, getting a punch in the chest from the suddenly hostile NS. Two sweatdropped, assuming Colonel was either very strong, or suicidal.  
"I am Colonel of the repliforce, and you will both stop this behavior immediately!" He grunted as he physcaly placed himself in between the two fighters, displeased obviously by their actions. Zero blinked.  
"Do you mind moving so we can resume?" Zero asked, suprisingly social. Nova had other plans.  
"ZERO O KOROSU!!!!" Nova snarled, trying to get around Colonel. Zero seemed unperturbed at the Death Threat. Colonel sighed and continued to keep himself between the two.   
"No, I shall not move so that you two may continue beating on each other like mindless barbarians."  
"Actually, it's because Lettuce head there is a stupid bi-" Zero was cut off by Nova's arm cannon blast. Someone was pissy, and it showed.  
"SONNOFABITCH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"  
"Lettuce head."  
Nova fired again.  
"Lettuce head!"  
"ENOUGH!" Colonel yelled loud enough to be heard over both the taunting and the weapon discharges. "Zero, refrain from taunting her. Nova, if he DOES taunt you, PLEASE, for the love of GOD, just ignore him!"  
"Yeah, Lettuce head, listen to the big guy."  
Nova mauled the blonde Hunter after dodging around Colonel and had he arm cannon art his throat in 2.5 seconds. Two remained unphased, watching.  
"DO NOT patronize me, you little red TWIT." Nova snarled. If it wasn't for the fact noone else seemed terribly concerned, it was enough to make one think she'd gone Maverick.  
"That is quite enough, Nova." Colonel had lost his patience. He quickly picked up the green haired reploid and placed her under his arm, before uncerimoniously hauling her to another room and setting her down. "I sincerely hope you aren't this dissagreable all the time, Nova. It is really not flattering..."  
Nova seemed to pale, and gave a meek squeak, letting him talk. Though used to such lectures, she was a but scared this time, acknowledging he WAS able to seriously hurt her if he angered more easily. Finally, she got the nerve to protest.  
"We ALWAYS fight. He's called me Lettuce Head since day one! I can't stand it!" Nova squeaked, immediately flinching away slightly.  
"Then might I ask you take a more logical approach to dealing with him? I am not saying Zero is in the right. Quite the opposite. But if his verbal taunting is able to frenzy you this much, image what a maverick on the feild would do to use that anger to an advantage." replied the Colonel calmly. 'If I can't maker her think like a pacifist, use an example of battle.' Nova stared him in the eyes, her expression suddenly taking a turn.  
"I've dealt with Mavericks while angry. Hell, I know someday it might get me killed, but in all honesty, I could care less if I died, and alot of Hunters feel the same way about me..Especially Zero."  
"But I do care if you die or not. And as far as Zero is concerned, he can kiss my armored skirt-plates for all I care." Colonel was really beginning to loose his patience, but he reigned himself in. It was her point of veiw, and she was entitled to that... but still, he had no wish for her to come to any harm -- quite the opposite indeed.  
"You couldn't possibly understand! If I died... I don't care about my life anymore... You just don't understand!!" Nova snapped. Immediately, she tried to get away. How could anyone understand her feelings? The loss of her family, then finding most of them changed... The abuse from scientists.... She just felt ready to break down, but she couldn't tell anyone. Just run away. Colonel started to reply -- but quieted when he realized that she was right, he DIDN'T understand... and he might never. Nova curled up in a corner opposite Colonel and curled up there in a slight fetal position, half wishing she could break for a bar. She could feel the beginnings of Depression again... And it showed.  
"... You're right, you know. I don't understand." The words -- while true -- had pierced the large reploid past his armor.   
"And I never presumed to have such... My apologies." Colonel was suffering from an inner conflict now. Stay, and try to help Nova, and possibly make the situation he had already created worse... Or to walk away and hope that time would heal the wounds opened. Nova seemed to whimper, huddled up.  
"N..Noone understands... I shouldn't have gotten upset... I'm sorry..." Nova's voice sounded broken. The usually hyper Reploid seemed to be genuinely suffering from something, but Colonel just couldn't tell why. That tipped the scales for Colonel.   
"It's not your fault.." He was at a los of what to do though. What could he say, let alone do to make the suffering evident in her voice go away? 'Sometimes,' Colonel thought, 'Being the supposed knight in shining armor is more diffucult than it's made out to be.' Nova seemed to fumble in her armor, then pulled out a sake bottle.  
"I need a drink.." She managed to get out before taking a sip.  
"That's not going to help..." Colonel started. He was just as adamant that she not drink as before, but he was a touch more gentle about his approach. Nova quivered, just as obstruse.  
"Yes it will... Nothing else has..."  
"..." Colonel was silent. Was he the only person that cared if she stayed alive? There had to be someone else...   
"Nova.." This was unbearable. What in the world could he do?  
"What?" Nova was still between drunk, and sober.  
"That bottle of alcohol won't help... but I'd like to try to help you if I can." Colonel wasn't sure what to do or say aside from that. Nova gave Colonel a strange look.  
"Why...?"  
"Why? Why not? Why would anyone not want to help when you're obviously suffering?"  
Nova seemed to suddenly flinch.  
"I..I'm just fine!!" She suddenly snapped.  
"You are not, and you can't deny it forever, it's all to obvious to me, someone else is bound to notice too!"  
"Why would anyone WANT to!? Noone CARES as long as I bloody frickin' do as told!" Nova snapped, shaking slightly.  
"I DO care, Nova!"  
"WHY!!??"  
"Why not."  
"....." Nova tried scrunching tighter into her corner, sipping the Sake, getting confused. Colonel tapped one his large boots on the floor as he waited for an answer.   
"Why shouldn't I care, Nova?", he reiterated.  
"I... It's just.. Noone DOES.. I..Is all.." Nova said, almost too quietly to be heard. She still shook like a leaf, though from fear or sake, he couldn't tell. Colonel stepped over to where Nova sat in the corner, and sat next to her.   
"Someone does care about you, Nova. Aside myself, I know Trigger and Boomer care about you. Now come on..." He placed an arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Nova seemed to jump slightly before finally, leaning into it, or, rather, collapsing in exhaustion. 


End file.
